Dark Forest
Dark Forest This is where cats who have commited great crimes come in death. There are many reason's why a cat might have came to this lonely cold place, one of the most common is murder. They are judged in the Camp of Death and Fortune. Foxheart: A ginger-red tom with light green eyes and long claws. Attacked clan First Dark Forest member attempt on Icestorm, Hawkfire, and Firepelt's lives in camp. Came to BloodClan for help on mass murdering of ThunderClan cats.(Hawkfire, Icestorm, Firepelt, Ravenstar, Flameshine) Was killed by Tiger, Cinder, Icedrop, Snowflake, and Frankie. Brother: Firepelt Tigerdawn A dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Fought at Silver Tree's Killed Hawkfire and Icestorm in a bloody mess Was killed by Firestar and Rubystar Siblings:Icestorm and Riverfall. Revealed at the IRC #wikia-silverfalls. Blazingstar Big, hard-muscled dark ginger tom with pale green eyes. Took Frankie's kits, Fire and Brownie and kept them captive. Nearly murdered Patch. Killed by Tiger. Tried to kill Tiger, Frankie, and his own sister Heather. Attacked various Clan cats in the forest and left them wounded. Leader in the Dark Forest with Songmist as his deputy. Songmist Small gray tabby she-cat with warm green eyes. Brought to the dark forest by Tigerstar. Stayed to be with her mate, Blazingstar. Brightwing Small, lightly built silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and long claws. Born to Songmist and Blazingstar with her brother, Gingerkit. Curious, strong, brave, and prideful. A brilliant fighter. Not afraid to speak her mind or back up other cats. Sprucepelt Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Came to Dark Forest after she was tired of StarClan. Defensive, and kind. Good Friends with Brightwing. Chinook A handsome, large black tabby tom with bright green eyes. Tried to murder Firestar and Icestorm. Defensive, strong, courageous, and ambitious. A brilliant fighter. Blackheart Large jet black tom with fierce amber eyes. Attempted to kill Cinder. Icestorm White tabby she-cat with silver chest and paws and ice-blue eyes Ask somebody Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Firepelt Ginger tom with emearld green eyes. Was a past ThunderClan leader, and became a warrior Was killed saving Flameshine from a twoleg, the twoleg threw him into a fire Was sentenced to spend half the year in the Dark Forest, half in StarClan forever Roleplayed by FirePelt. Whiskers: A handsome, sleek, black and white tom with amber eyes. Killed numerous of cats with out reason. Very evil cat, he likes to tease other cats. Killed numerous cats. Was killed by a stronger cat that he faced. Roleplayed by Moon. Pip A menicing, large, young, fluffy she-cat with amber eyes. Killed, taunted, and attacked nurmerous and important cats for no reason. Extremely evil, tries to control other cats and get them to like her. Is permanently in Dark Forest. Was killed by Iceshine which whom she had attacked first. RP'd by Spiritcloud. Yoda A small white tom, with a ginger tabby face and tail with blue eyes. Has attacked many many cats/kits, and stollen many kits. Not really evil, quiet. Follows Pips' commands. Not for sure... Unknown death RP'd by Spiritcloud Aero Broad-shouldered gray tom with yellow eyes. Tortured and killed many cats and kits at the Twolegplace Drove out his own daughter, Mallowleaf Cruel, ambitious, cold-hearted, and sly. Killed by Flare and Sasuke Roleplayed by Hawkfire98 Calico Beautiful, slender, broad-shouldered dappled tortoishell she-cat with a white chest, white paws, a white muzzle, and a beautiful dappled coat, and wide, amber eyes. Her tail is light brown and striped. Attempt on Flash, Firecracker, and Sweetcharm's lives Stole kits and trained them to be rebellious and evil Roleplayed by Hawkfire98 Petalfur A creamy pinkish-orange she-cat.She was a WindClan warrior. Is insane, attempted to kill Cloudstar and Darkfang. Killed herself by slitting her own neck Roleplayed by Darkcloud! Sneer A rude, Black tom with crooked teeth. Was a Rogue. Out of pride tried to Murder 4 kits of Windclan, but failed. Was killed by Mudkit and Foxkit when he was attacking Gorsekit. Roleplayed by Sagestorm70. Chat Foxheart: "I guess im the first member of this place." Tigerdawn-I shall train my kin, Icestorm and Riverfall in their dreams to show them what they can do with power. *snarls* Foxheart? Streampelt: No you won't! Riverfall's kits are going to be born and he dosn't want to upset Lightfire! Tigerdawn-*pads in* Let's do traning here Icestorm. Icestorm-*follows* Streampelt takes Icestorm by the scruff and brings her back to starclan* Tigerdawn-*claws Streampelt with the new move and brings Icestorm back* Tigerdawn- Once you go back to the forest Icestorm, you and your brother will rule. Riverfall-*pads in* Tiger---dawn? streampelt falls to ground*, Tigerdawn im from riverclan remeber don't hurt ...me Tigerdawn-Hello Icestorm. I am still training you. Icestorm-okay. What move? Foxheart: *yawns* "Im sleeping over here, and you better leave me alone." Blaze: *steps out of the shadows* Finally! Other cats! I have been walking this forest alone for moons.T Icestorm-So what move Tigerdawn? Tigerdawn-Epic back kick. Icestorm-cool Tigerdawn- so it's the it's the back-kick but while you flip you claw the warrior's belly. *does it on Icestorm leaving a scar* Icestorm-*tries it on Tigerdawn* Blaze: *gives a approving nod* Perfect! Now let me show you the easiest way to kill your opponent. *leaps at a tree, pretending it is his enemy, and slits open the bark leaving deep scars in it and then crushes it with his paws.* Foxheart- 'Excellent move, Blaze. If we train enough warriors, we can go into battle with StarClan and the other 4 clans." Icestorm-*tries it on reflection* Like that? Blaze: *dips head to Foxheart* Most certainly. The Clans are fools, believing in the weak powerless StarClan. We are powerful. We will murder the weak, and take over. We'll have better leadership, better warriors, not like foolish Coppernose who set her Clan aside for her stupid mate! Who's with me? Icestorm-*smells Hawkfire* I think she's coming to get me. Hawkfire's slender body appeared from the dark forest. "Icestorm don't listen to them! They're teaching you to kill for THEIR own goods, not for yours! You must stop this at once!" She turned sharply to Blaze. "You!" she hissed. "Leave Icestorm alone. You're just a horrible evil trickster." She turned back to Icestorm. "Get out of here NOW!" Tigerdawn-*hisses to Icestrom* do one of those moves we taught you. Hawkfire: *eyes darken* You can't kill me again. I'm already dead. Tigerdawn-She will kill you once more. Hawkfire: She will only send me back to StarCLan. *leaps at Icestorm and drags her away* Tigerdawn-*growls then pads to StarClan* Songkit: Hello, My name is Songkit. Foxheart, Blaze and Tigerdawn i order you to stop.*looks at Foxheart with pleading eyes* Tigerdawn-No, I am training my kin to be the most powerful cat in all of the forest. Tigerdawn-*drags Icestorm back in* Now, back to training. Blaze: *nods* You need all the training you can get. Hawkfire is pitiful, and will never succeed in changing your mind. Now, let me show you the belly rake. *dives under Tigerdawn, careful to keep claws sheathed, slits her belly open (pretending) then pulls out on the other side and aims a quick blow to her throat.* Now you try. Icestorm-*tries on reflection* Foxheart: "Nice job, Icestorm. I have serveral cats in mind I want you to use that move on, as well as the killing trick. Use it against Rubystar, Firestar, Silvertail, and Winterfall. RiverClan and ThunderClan will be powerless, just 2 more clans under our control." Icestorm-*eyes winden then nods* At the battle? Foxheart: "Yes at the battle! Where else?" Foxheart snarls Icestorm nods. "Okay then. Now another move please!" Blaze: Foxheart, don't be tough on her. *rests his tail tip gently on the tom's shoulder to calm him down* We need power. We need better leaders. Firestar is a weak, spineless, fool and Rubystar is also weak and foolish. They need YOU to become leader Icestorm. Show them what power is! Blaze: Now Icestorm, this move is great for defense. *spins on his front legs then does a neat foward roll with his claws slashing in the air* Icestorm-*tries it on reflection then smells Hawkfire once more* Blaze: *snarls* Why have you stopped? Hawkfire: Please Icestorm STOP! Songkit: Now please stop! Foxheart please?!*goes up to him with warm look and pleading eyes* Foxheart: *snarls* "Never!" He spat *Songkit hides behind bush scared* Yipes! Blaze: *looks furious* I normally wouldn't hurt a kit, but this is looking close for me to. Songkit: Im sorry! Foxheart: "I don't care how old they are! I'll hurt and kill any cat!" Foxheart growls Blaze: *hauls Songkit by the scruff and flings him to StarClan territory* "be with the fools!" Blaze spat. *Songkit goes flying away* Foxheart: "YES! GO BE WITH THE FOOLS!WE ARE THE STRONGEST CATS!" "Blaze, when are we launching our attack on StarClan and the other clans? Do we have enough cats?" Blaze: No, Foxheart. There's only you, me, Tigerdawn, and Icestorm. Four cats won't stop the Clans' power! Foxheart: "That is not true.We have Bubblepaw, and he can kill by just looking at you." Blaze: *purrs* True. Bubblepaw would destroy those fools. But we need a couple more warriors, just in case. We want to be well-prepared. Foxheart: "I think we should get Sunoaw, Stormpaw, and Forestheart next." *Songkits voice in distence* I was brought here by Tigerstar and now i can't find my way out. Blaze: *nods approvingly* Perfect. FOrestheart and Stormpaw are brave and couragous, and Sunpaw is powerful. With them the Clans will fall to their paws! Foxheart: *nods* "I know. ThunderClan is the first to go down, then RC, and after that WC and finally SKC and DC. Why not BC to?" Blaze: *nods and then shakes head* BloodClan is far too strong and powerful for us, and they really aren't much of a Clan. Let's let them be. Take down the other five. Foxheart: *snorts* "BloodClan? Too strong? HAHA! There as powerful as the clans! I don't care if there not much of a clan, there still worth killing." Blaze: *sighs* Please, no. My sister, my mate, and my kits are in BloodClan. I love them too much. I may look like a fool, but I'm not. I want to MAUL the other clans and take down StarClan, but BloodClan is in my paws. Don't make me kill my kits. Songkit: He has a point! Foxheart: "Quiet, fox-dung!" Foxheart spat at Songkit. "I will not make you kill your kits, but kill Tiger, he murdered me along with Cinder, Icedrop, Snowflake and Frankie." Blaze: *glares at Songkit and then back at Foxheart* Very well. Tiger killed me as well. Tiger deserves to die. Sonkit:*Pads up to Blaze with pleading eyes* I will be loyal to you. Blaze: Songkit, let me talk to you at the Island please. *pads there* Be right back, Foxheart. I will discuss to him about our plans since he's eavesdropped. Foxheart: *nods* Songkit: *Follows* Tigerdawn-I got Sunfall and Riverfall to help us maul the Clans. Blaze: *brings Songkit back in and then purrs* Perfect, Tigerdawn. Now bring them here for training. Lightstar: No. The answer will remain no until hedgehogs fly and cats lay eggs. I'll protect these kits. Tigerdawn-They don't need training. I trained them enough in their dreams. :) Songkit: I like Blaze! Foxheart: "Sunfall AND Riverfall? Excellent job, Tigerdawn. this is going alot faster than I though. Soon we will be able to launch our attack. Let me go over the list of cats: Me, Tigerdawn, Blaze, Bubblepaw, Songkit, Sunfall and Riverfall, Icestorm. Is that it?" Blaze: Pretty much, Foxheart. *dips his head* Tigerdawn:Yes, Foxheart let's attack right now so they have no idea where here. Foxheart: *shakes head* "I would like to get 2-3 more cats." Blaze: I will try to lure BloodClan cats towards us. *prowls to their dreams* Icestorm-Rockmist and Snowmint! Their tough cats. (Hawkey. you can walk in starpelt's dreams) Foxheart: "They are strong cats. I would also try to lead a leader into our ranks. They can fight and die many times." Tigerdawn-*shakes head* Their too wise. We already have a leader. I told you Icestorm has nine lifes. Blaze: *dips head* I wish to be known as Blazingflame, a warrior under the Dark Forest. Foxheart: "I know that Tigerdawn!" Foxheart growls "I want ANOTHER leader to join our ranks. And Icestorm is not a leader." Tigerdawn-Okay, but what happens if none want too? Foxheart: "Then we wil force them." Blazingflame: I could be leader with Foxheart deputy and Tigerdawn my third in command. Foxheart: *growls* "Your not being leader!" *un-sheaths claws then sheaths them showing sharp fangs* Blazingflame:*shrugs* It doesnt matter. Why cant all three of us be leaders? We are all powerful Tigerdawn-yes with our own deputies. *smirks* that way StarClan has no way of beating us. *Songkit is hiding behind a bush watching Blazingflame in awe* Foxheart: "I'll have Icestorm as my deputy." Foxheart smirks Blazingflame: Songkit, you will be known as Songmist. You are my deputy. *meets her warm gaze* Songmist: Yay!*comes out and sits next to Blazingflame* Icestorm-I still smell Hawkfire. Blazingflame: *curls his tail around Songmist* You'll be great. Tigerdawn-I shall have Sunfall as my deputy. Foxheart: *snarls* "I smell Hawkfire too. That useless she-cat, why does she even obther coming here. These cats will never turn good again." Blazingstar: *gives himself nine lives and winces in pain* Foxstar: "Im going to sleep." (Hey guys. Im going to Erie, PA to go get a Lap top or put one on Lay away. Get back on later.) Tigerstar-*winces* Huh, Hawkfire will be sorry if she comes here. Songmist:*goes up to Blazingstar and purrs* *Songmist comes back with Blazeingstar at her heels* "Starpelt joined us!" Songmist says *Songmist curls up and goes to sleep* Blazingstar: StarClan will never defeat us! With three mighty leaders with our fierce warriors and deputies. They don't have a chance! Firestar: *Pads out of the shadows* "I guess this time in my sleep Im visting the Dark Forest." Blazingstar: Get out of here, weakling! You don't belong here. *eyes are furious* Firestar: *chuckles and stands at full height* "Your pitiful jabs don't affect me." Songmist: Are we going to attack again? i hope not! A cat slowly pads out of the bushes, purring in amusement. She is jet-black, with several patches of white. Her eyes, as blue as the night sky, glint in the darkness. "Well, Blaze, these are the best fighters the Dark Forest has to offer?" she meows, going up to confront Blazingstar. Foxheart: *Growls* "Ravenstar!" He snarls Blazingstar: Yes we are. We aren't afraid to fight you. Brightkit: Yeah! We are awesome! Bubblepaw: What am I going to learn today? Will we battle? 'Foxheart: '"We have already had the first battle. Tigerstar lost 3 lives, and Blazingstar 2. All the cats got injured, and Icestorm lost a life. Sadly, even though Firestar was servely mauled, he did not lose a life." Gingerkit: Please mother? Songmist: Not till your father's back. Sprucekit: May I join your side, Blazingstar? 'Foxheart: '*Licks paws and curls up for a good sleep* Songmist: Chinook, Some one wants to see you. *A strange spirt steps forward with a long tabby coat and green eyes* Strange spirt: Chinook! Sprucepelt: Who is that? Strange spirt: My name is Nellie.*Her warm gaze glows* Chinook: Nellie... *looks shocked* NELLIE! Brightkit: Father, I want to fight for you and the Dark Forest. Blazingstar: Sprucekit, Brightkit, you are on my side. Nellie*Runs up to Chinook her eyes warm* Oh i thought i would never see you again! Chinook: *eyes are warm as well* Me neither, my good friend. Please stay with me! Blazingstar: Chinook, do you know this cat? Chinook: Yes, this is my former friend, Nellie. Nellie, this is Blazingstar and his kits Brightkit and Gingerkit Brightkit: HI NELLIE! *blinks her pale green eyes in delight* Nellie: I wish i could Chinook, But im still alive. I promise i will try to visit you every night.*Turns to Brightkit* And you too. *Nuzzles Chinook* Im so glad i found you! Nellie: "I have a mate and have two kits." Another tiny spirt comes in "Hello! Mother? Where are we?" The tiny spirt asked Foxheart: *Wakes up and stares at the new cats with green eyes and a handsom face* "Who are you?" He asked with a guarded tone Tigerdawn dipped her head. "We should attack, now where huge." Foxheart: "Yes, we should." Sprucepelt: *dips head* Whatever you say, Foxheart, Blazingstar, Tigerdawn and Songmist Nellie:"Oh Lula this is my friend Chinook, Chinook this is one of my kits Lula." Foxheart: *Sniffs the kit* "Smells of a barn." "She lives in the barn with me and Crackle." Nellie replies Foxheart: *Narrows eyes* "What are they doing here then?" He growls "I um... Im dreaming! And i wanted to see Chinook!" Nellie snarls Foxheart: *Purrs* "You dont intimidate me. Your just a little bit of a thing!" *Snarls as she un-sheaths sharp, long claws and curls her lip into a snarl* Foxheart: *Purrs in laughter* Chinook: *glares at Nellie and whispers, "Get out of here, now!"* Blazingstar: Foxheart, quit it. It's just a she-cat and her kit, leave her alone. *blinks open lazy green eyes* Brightkit: *eyes widen in horror* *Nellie shakes her head and so does her kit and then the two dissapper* Foxheart: "Im not doing anything." Foxheart growls Tigerdawn huffed. "Let's attack, #starclan," Blazingstar: *unsheathes claws* I'm ready for the second battle of this war. Brightkit: *growls* I'm coming too, Father. *clings to his back* Chinook: *snarls and follows the two cats to the fighting grounds* * Sneer appears on the Ground, blinking hard.* Sneer: This can't be Starry Skies. My Family isn't here." Sneer wanders around. "Mudkit! She did this! She and I will be rivals until both of us have faded away!" Sneer jumped downward into the waking world. He needed to get Scrappy on his side. Winning over Foxheart: -Sneers_ "I think we almost won over Firepelt. The young fool." Tigerdawn appeared out of the shadows, her massive head bowed. "We have almost. Now we need another battle! To #starclan! And on the night of a gathering," her eyes darkened with fury for her rivial. Foxheart: "Yes." -Sneers- "Like an open book, his mind is. DId you see what he did a bit ago? Almost flooded the whole of ThunderClan! Ha! StarClan will not know whats coming." Sprucepelt: Of course not, Foxheart. What would they expect? "Everything is going to be peaceful..." and all that garbage. No. They will be hit, and hard. Icestorm's Dream Icestorm opened her eyes, wide. A evil smile lit Tigerdawn's face. "Training," she meowed Icestorm slashed Tigerdawn's neck. "Better??" she hissed. Firepelt snarled, as he padded towards Icestorm Icestorm opened her eyes wide Tigerdawn nodded approvigly. Firepelt unsheathed his claws, slithering towards Icestorm like a snake in the shadows Icestorm backed away She crouched He curled his lip up in a nasty snarls, and leapt Icestorm snarled, and clawed his face She snarled, and slashed his flank He pushed her away like nothing, and clamped jaws around her throat Icestorm snarled She twicted her eyes She leapt for Firepelt, slashing his tail He flipped her, and slashed her underbelly open, clamping jaws and claw in the throat Icestorm yowled in pain She flipped herself, re-opening her injured leg, snarled, and bit Firepelt's neck Firepelt slammed her against a tree, and shook her till she felt light, clawing her throat with fast, deadly claws Icestorm screeched in agony Icestorm knew she was beaten Icestorm fell limp Firepelt snarled, and layed a paw on her back, to keep her down Tigerdawn's eyes sparkled "Now, go for the killing bite," Brightwing glared at the fight, pride and fury surging through her. THe lightly-built silver tabby lifted an unsheathed claw and slitted open Firepelt's throat, and pinned him down without ruffling her fur. "Now stay out of our fur," she snarled. Blazingstar nodded in approval to his daughter. "Good move," he purred. The massive ginger tom bent over Firepelt, snickering. "What will you do now?" he jeered. (No, he's controlled. He's fightiing Icestorm now) Sprucepelt: Brigthiwng! I'm glad I get to see you again! That was such a good move. Blazingstar, coulfd I do anything for you? Firepelt: -Kicks Blazingstar hard in the chin. Firepelt coughed, and rocketed towards Brightwing, picking the she-cat up, and shaking her till she felt light, and slammed her with such force into a tree, it shook Brightwing hissed then leaped at Firepelt, bowling him over and making him hit a tree. "Never. Do. That. To. Me. Again," she snarled. Nellie's Dream Nellie comes in. "Where, where am I? Chinook?" Gingerpelt snarls and comes out. "GET OUT!" He hissed as he leapt on Nellie, attempting to kill the 'young' queen. Nellie yowls and tries to fight him back. LATER Brownkit comes from StarClan and sits and watches the fighting cats. Sparrowpaw come from out of nowhere and sits beside brownkit"Hi brownkit what are you..... ohh WAIT! YOU WATCH A QUEEN BEING ATTACKED BY A WARRIOR AND YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING!?" Petalfur pads over to Sparrowpaw, murming, her eyes glittering. "Hello, Sparrowpaw." she mews in gentle yet scary voice. Brokenheart padded over by Petalfur "who's this" "Sparrowpaw. I've brought HER here to train HER." Petalfur grinned. (Sparrowpaw's a she - Nightfall) (Whoopsies.) Brokenheart flicked his tail "i was also training another cat, dustblaze in riverclan" (O-o Not Dustblaze!! D:) Petalfur nodded. "Good, a warrior." Brownkit:"What is ''this place? Do ''I get training??" Sparrowpaw grins "Of course Brownkit" then she frowns "I haven't seen my clan mates going to share tongues with starclan but they still believe in it"she growls then she looks up at Petalfur "Do I get any training? "She mews with a grin A blue and white figure came in. Gingerpelt suprised attacked her and the she-cat kicked him off. A silver she-cat narrowed her eyes and smiled at Sparrowpaw. "Petalfur, I'' will train SParrowpaw. Me and my mate are leader here and you can go train Brownkit. Now go Petalfur, you never killed anyone, ''I have, so I'' will train Sparrowpaw. Sparrowpaw, come up here and I will do something to you, I wanna pratice your skills." The she-cat meowed. (IRC Adderpaw? http://webchat.freenode.net/ channel ##darkforest see ya there (; ) Sparrowpaw bows head then pads up to Gingerpelt (Ok but i don't know what to do when i get there ):) Brokenheart closed his eyes and flicked his tail "i can help" (Um.. Echo, if that's you, Adderpaw spcieficlly ased me if Petalfur could train Sparrowpaw. So back off.) Petalfur hissed. "Go find you own apprentice, stupid. Unless of course, you're takeing mine because your too mouse-brain to find your own." Brownkit widens his eyes. "I want to learn how to fight!!" Sparrowpaw looks back at Petalfur and pads back to her Sparrowpaw looks up at Petalfur "Am i getting to train to" she mews "I WANT TO KILL THE THUNDERCLAN CATS!"She yowls Songmist looked at Sparrowpaw. "Wanna learn how to kill? Then come with me. Petalfur, you do know I am one of the leaders here, I have the right to throw you back into StarClan." Songmist hissed at Petalfur. She beckoned Sparrowpaw to follow her to the Training Arena. The blue/gray and white she-cat snarled. "Follow Songmist's orders." She meowed to Petalfur. Gingerpelt nodded. Sparrowpaw looks at Songmist then Petalfur "Oh "She closes her eyes and thinks ""WHich one do I chose Petalfur i pure evel but Songmist has killed cats hmmmmmmmmmm oh"Oh doesn't Petalfur know how to kill a cat :3 Hey i got a idea! Petalfur could train me some moons and Songmist can train me the others >:) "She's never killed one, she attempted too, but I have killed cats that are ''already killed. There was a big battle between StarClan and the Clans and us. We one, me and my mate killed alot of StarClan cats. When you kill a StarClan cat, they fade away, never to be seen again. I killed Lightfire, Poppyheart and Xena, Xena was so weak! Petalfur may be evil, but killing and wanting power is another. When I was a kit, I always wanted to be deputy, I was ambitious, but then I got greencough and died at five moons old. I went to stupid old StarClan and was stuck there until I found this place. I LOVE it here! Come on, I wanna show you killing skills. Come to the /Training Arena/" Songmist meowed to Sparrowpaw. Sparrowpaw looks at Petalfur then at Songmist then she follows Songmist Petalfur vrs. Gingerpelt Petalfur hisses and stalks after the cats. "I DID SO KILL A CAT!" "Who? you!?" Gingerpelt laughs. "There a reason ''I got kicked out of a "Clan" farther away. I killed a warrior, and took one of my leader's lives." Petalfur slides out her claws. "Maybe I can add you to that list?" "No you didn't Petalfur, What warrior? No one, don't lie Petalfur, we can always send you to StarClan." Gingerpelt sneered, a nasty smiled creepying on his face. He slid out death-like claws, black and stained with blood. Petalfur rolled her eyes. "Don't belive me, huh. Oh well. I'll just have to kill you." She blinked, and re-opened purple eyes. Her fur seemed stained with blood, and her claws were razor sharp, glinting in what light there was. "You can't kill me idiot. I've been here my ''whole life! Ever since! I was born here. You can't kill me. I'm already starting to fadde." Gingerpelt snarled. He easily striked Petalfur's neck, ripping though it down to the start of her leg, blood spoured out. (I don't wanna add anymore blood. :P) (xD) Petalfur yowled, ingoring the pain seering through her. She clenched her jaw, and dove under Gingerpelt, shredding his stomach as she shot through and leaped back up. Her fur was now really stained with blood, both that of her and Gingerpelt's. Gingerpelt raked his claws slice down Petalfur's chest. He had many fights and had killed a StarClan warrior before. Petalfur screeches in pain, and writhes away, covered in blood. She recovers, and crouches, then springs, her jaws clamping down on Gingerpelt's neck and squeezing. She felt bone give way, as well as her wounded leg. The Overthrow of Windclan Sneer waited calmly for Scrappy to fall asleep. Beware Mudkit. I'm about to send WindClan crashing down.